interstellar_pilot_the_enclavefandomcom-20200213-history
Templar Corporation
'''Short Name: '''Templar '''Leader: '''Arthur Warrick '''Power: '''Superpower '''Wealth: '''4-5 million credits '''Personality: '''Honourable Templar Corporation is the ruling faction in Fallen's Sanctuary, and a major mercenary faction in the Wildlands. Templar Corporation is a military inclined faction. History After SOM took over the Old Conglomerate, 320 people from Al Ghat Galactic and TEF managed to escape from the factions' domains in Galene and Gatopea, escaping inside 2 Magnus-X battleships, one from TEF and one from Al Ghat, each with 6 Hauler-P class haulers in their docking bays. The survivors went to Earth, where they tried to be taken by the Human Empire. The Empire secretly refused them, fearing retribution from Star Omega, and exiled them to Neptune's orbit with parts for an Orbital Farm to survive. What the Empire did not know is that TEF's Magnus had parts for a shipyard in its cargo hold, kept on the ship when, before the attack, TEF planned to build a shipyard in Solace. Before establishing themselves, the survivors sent a recon team to Pluto in exploration, where they found the wormholes to 2 new regions of Wild Space. Using the chance, the survivors split into two groups: the Al Ghat survivors reached a 3 sector region. The initial colonization was difficult. Al Ghat built the orbital farm provided by the Human Empire in the planetary sector of Messera. Once the TEF survivors built their shipyard in Kronola, they dispatched shipyard parts to Al Ghat to survive. They remained in the region, ignoring the planet they found. In return for the shipyard, Al Ghat dispatched shipments of food from the orbital farm to supply the TEF survivors. The colonization was going slowly. A few survivors started small mining companies to operate in the asteroid field sectors. It was then that Al Ghat decided to explore Messo, their planet. What they found was the ruin of a civilization: the Ancients, proving the existance of alien life, earning their region the name of Fallen's Sanctuary. With time, Al Ghat adapted to the harsh conditions of their region: they built a self sustaining faction, owning factories, mining operations, developing a military force and developing the region. Al Ghat was then reborn as Templar Corporation, a private body under the command of Arthur Warrick, now Elder Warrick. Templar Corporation was officially established in 2251, and in the 5 years following, it continued to thrive and develop in Sanctuary, trading with the USC and exploring Messo. Recently, escavations in Messo reactivated the Zerkers by accident, which then escaped to Sol, and Templar Corporation sent a fleet, under the command of Elder Warrick, to warn the Human Empire and the Enclave of the threat. The Human Empire attempted to claim USC and Templar territories, but the Enclave stepped in in their defense, likely bacause it also wished to expands its influence over more of Wild Space. This backup earned the Enclave Templsr's trust. Economy Templar Corporation owns a Trade Station in Messera, the Messo Station, and several factories producing all commodities in that same sector. It has refineries in the asteroid field sectors of Sanctuary, and a military outpost in each sector. To allow for other factions to thrive in its territory, Templar does not have traders, and lets independent traders and small trading companies carry products between Templar's production station. Independent miners also supply the refineries. Templar operates in the Wildlands, owning a small bussiness selling organic rations, providing their mercenary services, patrolling the sectors and organizing attacks against known Zerker bases. Functions In their region, Templar Corporation is a governing body: managing resources, economy, diplomacy and war. In the Wildlands, they are small bussiness owners and mercenaries. The Enclave remains friendly, and Iron Corporation sometimes pays Templar to raid Zerker bases in crucial locations. Military Templar Corporation has a medium sized military to enforce law, defend itself and provide mercenary service. It counts with several fighter squads, 2 Overlord-A cruiser, 5 Ares-A destroyers and their flagship, the Magnus-X class battleship "Righteous Fallen".